the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Wheaton
Gary Wheaton (born December 15th 1999) is a sixth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Inchloch house. He lives in a Noddy house in Swotford. He is a chubby boy who is always sweaty, and he stinks of BO due to never using deodrant and wearing the same clothes for a month. He usually wears tracksuit trousers, cheap hoodies with holes in them and trainers with worn soles, revealing that he couldn't care less about his appearance. In class he usually sits with his butt crack showing, and he has bad acne which he sometimes accuses others of staring at. He also has a habit of peeing in swimming pools while checking out hot girls; these girls often find this creepy. He has been banned from Colham Park since he pooped on the basketball court there in December 2016. Gary is not attractive; he is placed at the bottom spot (number 8) in the current Girls' Hot? Average? Ugly? Scale. He has had many failed attempts at getting girls, and he is a frequent target for Harry Smith's bullying. Once his BO smell was so bad that Robert Sullivan had to send him home from school, and many pupils consider him nearly as stinky as Gail Webster, who is in third year. His classmates sometimes dare each other to sniff his armpits; he once sniffed their armpits in return. Whenever Walter Wheeler has Gary's class, he tries to do experiments on Gary, causing him to roar and the other pupils to burst out laughing. Gary's school reports are always very bad due to his extremely low intelligence, poor maths skills and appalling physical abilities. He also doesn't behave himself in school; many pupils consider him a chav. His parents could possibly be arrested if they continue to neglect him. Gary gets in trouble often for eating snacks in class. In June 2017, Alan Davidson caught him eating a whole packet of donuts in the PE cupboard, getting grease all over the football bibs; Alan got so angry about this he gave him triple detention every day for the rest of the month. Many pupils find the harshness of this punishment hilarious. Report card *Behaviour - F *Maths - D *PE - F *Smartness - F Overall grade - F Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith's Fun Run Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Sports Day *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Harry Smith's School Fair (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Dylan Cook's Big Fight Season 10 *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 11 *Harry Smith Eats a Burrito Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Inchloch Category:Overweight characters Category:Peeside High School students